12 Months in a Year
by Invader Hog
Summary: December. Mistletoe. Crap. The End. Draco/Luna.
1. January

**12 Months in a Year**

**Summary: 12 one-shots for each month of the year. Draco/Luna**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**January**

* * *

It was a cold January morning. He shivered a little internally at the breeze, his ears beginning to burn. He hated the winter months mostly because he hated to shiver. Even in the castle it was cold and it annoyed Draco Malfoy to no end. He disliked cold weather in general but the months of December through March were the worst of all. He disliked everything about them. Fall was more of his style, not too hot, not too cold.

So as the world continued to enjoy the cold blanket of snow, Draco was internally cursing the annoying weather and strode in silence across the Hogwarts lawns. He was looking for his favorite tree to sit under so he could pout about the annoying weather and his mission would wait for no one.

When his spot was in sight he picked up speed, the crunching of the fresh snow under his feet piercing the silence of the early morning. The sun was brightly shining and the tracks that Draco left were only one set of two. He hadn't noticed the other set at all, he was focused solely on the tree ahead. He stopped in front of it, examined it to see if there was a good place to sit and finally took out his wand and melted the snow away so he could have a dry patch of grass to sit on.

Silence fell over Hogwarts again as the sun continued to peek over the mountains, casting endless light onto the aging castle and providing a bit of warmth for Draco. He leaned back against the tree and thought to himself about what his day was going to look like. When almost as if something was calling to him, he opened his eyes and looked right into a pair of large blue ones. Luna was hanging upside down by the grace of a low branch and her long blonde hair had managed to stay tied in a loose knot around her shoulder. Draco suddenly stood up, almost falling over in surprise. She had appeared so suddenly that he didn't know what to do. She smiled at him and managed to hoist herself back up to her original sitting position.

"Good morning, Draco!" she greeted as he looked her over, now noticing the tracks that had been there before, showing a straight line right to the tree. He shoved his hands in his pockets, regaining his usual sneering composure.

"What are you doing here Lovegood?" he demanded, but it seemed rather obvious that she was simply sitting a tree. She tilted her head to the side and smiled her usual strange smile.

"Just enjoying the summer sun," she said simply, and flipped back upside down, nearly making Draco jump.

"Summer? It's winter, you loon," he said, walking back under the tree to look back up at her.

"It is?" she asked, almost surprised to have learned such an interesting fact. Draco made a face that made her smile even brighter and sat down once again under the tree in his special spot.

"You are so weird, woman," he said, pulling out his wand and trying to balance on his forefinger for some entertainment. Luna said nothing but began to swing back and forth on the branch. One swing too many, however, made her slip. The fall was quick and neither could react in enough time. Luckily Draco broke her fall… or unluckily for Draco that is. He groaned as she was sitting on his lap, having hit his little Draco rather hard and making him wince in pain. She looked at him, a mixture of surprise and delight on her face.

"Oh my! Draco! I seem to have fallen!" she said, and Draco growled at her in annoyance.

"Y-You think?!" he yelled, pushing her off of him and she sat in the cold snow. After a moment of getting over the pain, he noticed that she wasn't wearing any shoes or anything else against the cold for that matter. She looked more like she was dressed for summer than anything else.

"Where are your shoes? Where is your scarf for that matter?"

"I seem to have lost my shoes again and I do not have a scarf," Luna said plainly, and Draco sneered at her again.

"You're so weird… Here," he said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her closer to him. She sat on her legs silently as he made a place for her sit next to him. He grabbed at his hat and scarf and pulled her closer. Throwing the scarf around her neck, he made a tight knot, in case she would try to take it off. He then put the hat over her crazy hair and made sure it went around her ears. It looked kind of funny, her regular blue colors covered in green.

"You should really start paying attention to what you're wearing woman, or someone might think you're trying to get a cold on purpose."

Draco wasn't entirely certain why he was doing any of this, but he did. Luna smiled slightly at him and without warning, she hugging him around the waste. He threw up his arms as she buried her head in his chest, enjoying the warmth of his body.

"Thank you, Draco," she said, not letting him go. He finally put his arms down, one around her and the other to put her disregarded wand back behind her ear.

Draco didn't know how long they stayed there together, but by the time the bell rang, he felt her move. She stood up and stretched, smiling at him.

"I'll see you later, Draco! Thanks for telling me it is winter. I seemed to have been quite confused!"

With this, she suddenly started to skip off, refusing to take off his hat or scarf. He sighed a little and stood up himself, getting rid of any excess snow that managed to get on his clothes. He stretched and began to head into the main entrance, felling like maybe he didn't hate the winter as much as he had originally thought.

* * *

**-** ** I have been having terrible writer's block for my Hey Arnold! fic, so I just started this to get my creative mind a goin'. I had this idea for a while, doing oneshots for the seasons but not the motivation to try it out, so now I do! Hurray for me! Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


	2. Feburary

**12 Months in a Year**

**Summary: 12 one-shots for each month of the year. Draco/Luna**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**February**

* * *

The month of love. Valentine's Day was probably the worst day of the year for Draco, besides Christmas and probably his birthday. Every girl in Slytherin was trying to get him to give her a valentine and he hated it. Before he went to school, he had never bothered with such silly holidays but now girls who wanted him to like them surrounded him. He wasn't really sure why every girl in Slytherin liked him; he didn't do much to provoke them. Sure he was selfish and liked the attention, but he didn't like the attacks of candy and cards that usually came with this particular holiday.

So he was determined to not speak to anyone about anything on the day. V-Day came quickly and Draco was awakened to the sound of screaming girls. He entered the common room to find that boys were already giving their girls their gifts and many girls were waiting to see him. He realized far too late that nothing was going to stop these girls and the only way to satisfy them was to take the damn presents. Girls seemed to line up to give him these gifts and he took them without really saying anything at all.

He soon became the envy of the school as the day progressed, girls following and chatting to him as he walked the halls. There seemed to be no escape at all. Harry Potter, the most popular guy in school had to bow down the attention that Draco was receiving. He entered the Great Hall and sat down, the girls taking up every Slytherin seat near him they could find and he groaned to himself.

"Go away," he would snarl and it was only provoke them to squeal louder and beg him to take their gifts. Girls soon surrounded him and their presents began to stack up in front of him as the morning breakfast progressed. Draco said nothing else since it seemed to get the girls even more excited when he snarled. Why didn't he just stay in bed?

The breakfast concluded and he stood up, followed by the mob of girls whispering excitedly. Draco looked at the ceiling in annoyance and began to make his way towards his first class, nearly running right into Luna Lovegood on the way. She had rounded a corner at full speed, righting right into Draco. He was bigger than her so she was thrown back and he only took a step back to balance himself. He looked down at her and the girls all whispered and mocked her to themselves.

"Watch where you're going, Lovegood," Draco said, and she smiled brightly at him. She didn't ask for help up or anything she just stood up and patted down her skirt and smiled.

"Thank you, Draco, for the advice. I shall try harder to not run into things in the future," she said, quite seriously. Draco only sighed, knowing that she was probably about to go run into someone or something else in a few more seconds. She walked around the girls and soon was on her full speed run again, rounding another corner before he heard a crash and a bunch of shouts from a group of Hufflepuff girls. Draco just shook his head and continued towards class, his entourage of girls following close behind him.

* * *

Draco managed to allude the crowd of girls by having to take a bathroom break and sneaking out of the window of the tower. With a little magic he managed to get down safely to the ground below and walk away whistling. It was nice to not be followed every second of the day.

Walking the grounds aimlessly for a while he managed to get around another corner of the castle and run right into, guess who. Luna fell back just like she had before and looked up to see Draco towering over her, glaring. This was beginning to get a little annoying.

"Lovegood! What did I tell you about watching where you're going?!" he snarled, crossing his arms, not bothering to help her up in any way. She stood up on her own and dusted herself off again.

"Hello Draco," she said happily, trying to find something in her robes. He tried to see what she was looking for and she suddenly produced a little box. It was plain white and had a few stains from her breakfast and lunch on it. She held it out for him.

"What is it?"

"Open it!" she said, smiling and putting it right into his hands, and he looked down at the little box. He opened it to find a small thimble inside. He picked up and saw that it was nothing really special.

"This is supposed to be some kind of gift? What do I need a thimble for?" he asked, putting it on his finger to examine it, unconsciously stuffing the box into his pocket.

"I read a Muggle book that Harry gave me. In the book the girl gives the boy a thimble and calls it a kiss!" she said, smiling brightly and pulling out a book.

"Peter Pan? You read that Muggle crap?"

"It was fun! I liked it. And so I thought that a good present for a Draco Malfoy on Valentine's Day would be a kiss!" she said, smiling brightly and he looked back at the thimble. He didn't get it but if it made Luna happy and would make her leave faster, he just accepted it and put it in his pocket.

"Thanks, now get lost," he said, trying to regain his usual snarling air. It didn't seemed to phase Luna one bit. She smiled and suddenly ran up to him and kissed him lightly on the mouth. He almost fell over in surprise.

"In the book they call that a thimble!" she said, suddenly skipping off in the other direction and Draco just stood there, confused. What in the hell kind of books did Muggles read? And why in the name of Merlin did he like that thimble so much?

* * *

- **Another brilliant story! I know what you're all thinking. Invader Hog? How can you be so clever? I always ask myself that question... then I realize that I'm not and cry in my emo corner. lol. Peter Pan, for all the little children trapped in adult bodies. I do believe in faries! Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


	3. March

**12 Months in a Year**

**Summary: 12 one-shots for each month of the year. Draco/Luna**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**March**

* * *

Late March was a fairly chilly time of year around Hogwarts and Luna did not mind that. She liked walking around in the chilly weather on some new adventure. Of course every day was a new adventure for Looney Luna Lovegood. Today was a particularly fun day because she was out looking for flowers.

Hermione Granger had sworn to Luna at breakfast that flowers didn't begin to blossom until May, but Luna was determined to prove her wrong. She found a strange pleasure in proving Hermione wrong sometimes, and today she was determined to prove it again. However her search for wildlife began to seem hopeless. Snow still laid about the grounds and the bare trees showed no sign of green in them. She was worried that Hermione was indeed right and she would have to suffer another boring lecture of how wrong she was and how right Hermione was. These lectures turned into music when Luna concentrated hard enough on listening for the music in Hermione's droning voice. Luckily for Luna, however, she was distracted by something else just before she made her way back to the main entrance of the Castle. The courtyard near the main entrance was filled with dead vines and only one student. Draco Malfoy was enjoying an afternoon nap in the sunlight, a book held firmly in one hand and his back against a pillar. Dead wildlife seemed to grow all around him and suddenly Luna felt that she was on a new adventure, having forgotten her last one completely.

She was now a hunter going after her prey. She stooped down on her hands and knees and crawled silently towards the sleeping beast and began to think to herself about her spoils when she was victorious. Like a child she began to imagine the wildlife as thorny and dangerous and the beast sleeping high on a mountain, waiting to be attacked and taken in by her. She drew her wand from behind her ear and imagined it as a sword, hacking away at the little twigs and things surrounding the sleeping form of Draco. He breathed evenly, and suddenly dropped his book, making a loud thud. Luna froze and looked around for signs of danger and when she saw that it had merely been the book, she sighed and got ready for her attack.

Like the noble hunter before the final kill, she said a prayer for the beast and with no other motive than to strike; she jumped onto the bench that Draco was sitting on. She lifted her wand like a dagger and was about to strike into the beast when she suddenly lost her balance and fell over. The sound resonated among the silence of the pillars and Draco was startled awake, looking around. Luna's legs were hanging over the bench, her back on the ground. She was groaning, having hit her head rather hard and Draco looked over at her.

He made a face and grabbed her skirt, which had managed to fall over far enough to expose her bright pink panties to him. "What in the hell are you doing, Lovegood?" he demanded.

"I will capture the ferocious beast!" she said, pulling herself up to sit on her arms. She swung her legs over and stood up quickly. The Draco was now standing, her prey at-the-ready in her fantasy, but standing there, confused in reality. She grabbed her wand and held it like a sword once again.

"Prepare yourself, Beast! Though it is the beginning of spring, it will be a long cold winter of Death for you!"

Now Draco was really confused but the wand gave him the inclination she wished to fight. He refused to pull his wand but just stood there, waiting for her to do something. She lunged, like a fighter but seemed to have forgotten that there was a bench between them and fell over it. Draco didn't think but caught her just in time. She was lying across the bench, his arms under hers for support and her head in his neck. She began to wriggle and he helped her back to her feet.

"Do not mock me,

"Beast!" she said, jumping up onto the bench and Draco just stared at her in disbelief.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I have searched for a mighty prey such as yourself and I will gain victory of the Mighty Draco!" she exclaimed, jumping down from the bench and again, managed to slip and fall right back into his arms. The dried leaves and twigs were not helping her fighting, since she slipped on them like cartoon banana peels. Draco didn't let her go this time, sighing a little as she tried to set herself free.

"Let go, you beast! I shall have my victory!" she declared, still playing and Draco just held onto her tightly.

"Take a pill, Lovegood. I win."

She stopped moving and looking up at him, wanting to frown. But she wanted to win and have her victory. The Draco had defeated her? It was a terrible fact. He had her in his grasp and was refusing to let go. Her adventure would end in defeat or death and she preferred defeat. She sighed a little and suddenly squeezed Draco around the middle. He just looked down at her, confused.

"I admit defeat, Draco!" she said, smiling into his chest and he blushed a little, not sure how to respond. He let go of her, but she continued to hug him tightly, not wanting to let go. Birds were chirping above them and Draco gave them a glare. This was really embarrassing, and luckily for him, no one was around.

"Woman, let go," he said, and she finally let him go.

"I admit defeat, Monster Draco! I will see you later!" she said, saluting strangely and suddenly skipping off to re-embark on her adventure of finding wildflowers. Draco just sighed a little and sat back down; falling back asleep and hoping that it was all just a weird dream.

* * *

- **This plot seem familiar? Read Yawning and you'll begin to realize that sometimes my plots overlap when dry for ideas. The idea of a sleeping Draco though is just the perfect fangirl moment for me, I can't help myself. Like they say, Fangirls really do ruin everything... HURRAY! Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


	4. April

**12 Months in a Year**

**Summary: 12 one-shots for each month of the year. Draco/Luna**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**April**

* * *

Rain was the worst imaginable plague upon the earth, in Draco's opinion. It did wonders for the flowers and all of that crap, but the humidity just did not agree with his usually perfect hair and so he suffered every time the rain came falling onto the earth. April was worse time of the year and all he could hear was "April showers brings May flowers." Who cared about stupid flowers anyway? He hated the rain and that was that. And not only was it raining, it had been raining for a three straight days. The castle was in low spirits and Draco found his already sullen mood even worsened by the constant falling of droplets.

Sometimes they would come down in sheets and it was impossible to see three feet from the entrance of the castle and sometimes it was a light drizzle that was easy to walk through. The last day of the rain was in sheets, giving the castle a damp and dark feel, worse than usual. The Dungeons were unbearable and when Draco was finally able to escape them to go to his Transfiguration class, he wondered if the stupid rain was ever going to stop.

Of course, there was one person in the entire castle who's spirits could never get down. The girl could be locked away in a cave for fifty years and she would walk right out as happy as ever. She was currently posting notices about a few missing items, including a lost copy of the latest _Quibbler._ She was humming to herself as the rest of the student body groaned as the sound of the rain echoed around the halls.

"Lovegood, stop that!" Draco snapped as she turned to smile at him.

"Hello Draco, how are you this morning?" she asked dreamily, her cheerful manner really getting under his skin. He hated her, mostly because she never took anything he said seriously and she was just too damn nice to everyone!

"Lost more of your crap?" he asked, though it didn't seem as harsh as before. Maybe the rain was just affecting his usual smug expressions. Luna looked at her papers.

"Oh, yes. It would seem that someone has taken my shoes, my magazines, my pillow and my collection of Muggle trading cards." She held up a poster to show him, but there were no pictures, just her terrible drawings of each item. She smiled brightly and continued to put her posters up and he found himself following her around. He swore it was because he was trying to think of ways to insult her, but really he didn't say anything at all.

While the rest of the students walked by, unhappy and whispering to each other about how terrible the rain was, Luna was a walking, talking embodiment of the sun. She was skipping and did not seem to mind that Draco was following her around. No one seemed to notice this strange display, since every window just reminded everyone of how terrible the weather was.

"I do enjoy the rain," Luna said, stopping so suddenly that Draco ran right into her, knocking her forward a few steps.

"Watch it, Lovegood!" he barked, even though it was his fault in the first place. But Luna did not remind Draco of that fact but just smiled at him.

"Sorry, Draco," she said, walking over to a large window and looking at the endless rain. Draco shoved his free hand into his pocket and looked at the window too.

"The rain is stupid. Why won't it end?"

"As they say, 'April showers brings May flowers!'" Luna recited, and Draco rolled his eyes. That phrase was just an excuse. It rained 24/7 around the Castle and it was beginning to get on his nerves. He unconsciously began to flatten his hair to make sure it didn't move as he felt the humidity beginning to creep on him again.

"Who cares about the stupid flowers anyway? Just make this stupid rain stop!" Draco growled, and Luna smiled at him. She then had an idea. She grabbed her wand from behind her ear and made her posters begin to float, above her head, covering the window. Draco watched with mild interest, and when it was done he looked down at her.

"What are you doing?"

"You said you do not like the rain. This way you won't have to see it!" she said, smiling brightly and beginning to use her levitation for the rest of the posters, covering as many windows as she could. She titled her head at the window when she was finished, and Draco felt himself smile, just slightly. But when she looked at him he glared at her.

"Whatever, Lovegood. Just get your crap back soon and take those dumb posters down," he said, walking off and she waved as he went.

"Thank you for the encouragement, Draco!"

The next day the rain completely cleared up and the posters were removed from the windows. Draco had assumed that meant that Luna had found her things, but the more likely solution was that she had fixed his rain problem and did not see the point of covering the windows anymore. It was Luna Lovegood, so either theory was probably the most probable. As he was continuing towards his next class, he spotted a single poster still on a window, and he stopped to look as everyone else passed by. It was a single item missing.

_Lost: The Rain_

_If found again, contact Luna Lovegood._

Draco couldn't stop himself from breaking out into the slightest of smiles as he looked at it. She apparently was really going to miss the rain.

* * *

- **Anyone else hate it when it rains? I do. Anytime I write about rain, it makes me emo. I just love Draco being angry about practically nothing at all. He's so cute. ^.^ Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


	5. May

**12 Months in a Year**

**Summary: 12 one-shots for each month of the year. Draco/Luna**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**May**

* * *

Luna wandered aimlessly towards the Forbidden Forest, mostly in aim to seeing the Threstrals again. Something else, however, made her stop and look towards the lake. Standing at the waters edge was Draco Malfoy, staring down at the water. He was so occupied with this, he didn't even notice her skipping up to him. She stood next to him and looked down at the water too, seeing their reflection. Draco blinked and noticed the new face and snapped his head to see Luna.

"What are you doing here, Lovegood?" he demanded, but he soon looked back at the reflection while she smiled at him.

"I was going to ask you, Draco," she replied simply, looking at the water. "Are you looking for something?"

"A mermaid."

"Mermaid?" she repeated, getting down on her knees and looking closer at the water. "Did you see one?"

"I thought I did. She keeps getting close and then disappearing again."

"Why are you wanting to see her so bad?" Luna asked, squinting at the water, not seeing anything in particular.

"Not a clue," he said, which was probably the most honest answer he had ever given her. Honesty was not really his specialty.

"Do they not always stay underwater?"

"I heard from someone that they come out every once in a while in May and June. Something about the flowers, or whatever," Draco said offhandedly, searching the water for the sight of the mermaid. He did not see anything and suddenly Luna grabbed his arm, pulling him down quickly.

"Look!" she whispered, pointing across the lake towards the center. Like a dolphin, a mermaid suddenly jumped out of the water, enjoying the spring sunshine for a moment and then elegantly diving back into the water once again. Draco stared, amazed and did not even bother to tell Luna to let go of his arm. Another mermaid suddenly appeared on the surface, checking for trouble and then diving back down again. The calm of the spring afternoon was bringing them to the surface. Draco watched in complete silence and amazement. He had never seen a mermaid outside of the water before. It was all just too cool. Of course he did not breathe a word of this aloud, in case Luna was listening.

Luna was busy watching them as well. A baby mermaid appeared on the surface and then quickly disappeared again. It was amazing and the two of them just kept to the silence of enjoying it for another full minute before they disappeared completely.

Luna stood up, squinting over the water but saw nothing. They were probably heading home to eat or something. She nodded at her own flawless logic and Draco sat down in the grass, looking at the edge of the lake. A few fish swam by but nothing else.

"Well, that sucks. I thought I might get to see that one again."

"She wasn't one of the ones that came up?" she asked, titling her head curiously.

"No… Stupid mermaid," Draco growled, standing up and grabbing a rock. He threw it at the water and it only disappeared with a little splash. Luna smiled, seeing that he was a suddenly a little embarrassed and turned away from her.

"Go away, woman," he declared, beginning to walk away, still annoyed about the entire little delay in his afternoon. Luna looked back at the water and smiled.

"Draco!" she called, and he turned around, about to insult her when he saw a mermaid suddenly fly out of the water. It was the one he had been looking at. She was a weird looking creature, but he recognized her as the one who had grabbed his attention in the first place.

"Is that her?" Luna called, just as the mermaid splashed back down into the water. He blushed a little, since he would have missed her if it had not been for Luna.

"Y-Yeah. Whatever," he said, turning around and marching back up the hill. Luna waved at him as he went on his way. She smiled again at the water and saw something glint and skipped off to examine what it was.

* * *

**- Shorter than the others. Really couldn't think of what to write for this month. Apparently British people get out of school in June, so I had to put off the idea I had for my June chapter. Oh well. Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


	6. June

**12 Months in a Year**

**Summary: 12 one-shots for each month of the year. Draco/Luna**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**June**

* * *

School was done for another summer. The threat of war was getting worse with every day and Draco was certain that he was going to have to pick his side soon. The thought of war sounded fun at first, but that was from the stories of glory and victory of wizards long past. Now that the threat was so close to home, Draco began to worry more than he ever thought he would. What would happen if he picked the wrong side? What if the Dark Lord didn't succeed? Should he just keep out of everything and not even fight?

These questions plagued his mind for the longest time. The world seemed to be going into chaos as the students of Hogwarts walked briskly towards the train. It was like another other day but Draco was certain that the days of enjoying school and living in peace would soon be over. He was certain that the faces he was looking at might not be there in a few years. But he refused to ever verbalize anything, in fear that someone might chastise him, or he would look as nuts as Potter. He knew war was coming, just like the little Golden Trio, no matter what the Ministry said. If it wasn't immediate, it would not take long.

As he made his way towards the train, however, Draco tripped suddenly over a bag. Apparently someone had pushed over Luna Lovegood on their way towards the train and no one seemed to have noticed. Draco had taken a spill over her suitcase and was now lying on his back, looking up at bright blue eyes and her long hair falling around him.

"Draco! Are you alright?" she asked, holding out a hand for him to take. He refused to take it and pulled himself up and dusted off his robes.

"What are you doing, Looney?"

"Picking up my bags," Luna said simply, grabbing her suitcase he had tripped over. Her things were spilled everywhere and instead of helping, Draco just stood over her, watching.

"Luna!" Neville Longbottom called, hurrying over to her. He had just noticed that Luna was the last one left and her things were all over the ground. He pushed past Draco without meaning to and got a kick in the leg for it.

"Watch where you're going, Longbottom!" Draco snarled, still standing over Luna. His previous thoughts of war seemed to have completely disappeared from his mind as he stood over Luna. She was so preoccupied with stuffing everything into her bags that she did not notice him linger. Neville hurried to help, looking up at Draco every once in a while, trying to figure out what he was doing just standing there. It was far below a Malfoy to help anyone, so that was the explanation that Neville would go with as to why Draco wasn't doing anything. But just standing there seemed a little weird.

"Oh, hello, Neville," Luna said, just noticing Neville when she looked up. She looked up higher to see Draco standing there.

"Hello, Draco!" she greeted cheerfully and Neville picked up the last of her bags for her.

"I'll put them on the train," he whispered, hurrying past Draco.

"I was here the entire time, woman," Draco stated, almost as if he was annoyed that she hadn't noticed him at all. Luna looked mildly surprised for a moment and then smiled again as she usually did.

"Thank you for helping," she said, looking down at her bags.

"I didn't do anything," Draco mumbled, almost as if he were ashamed. But then again, Malfoy's never felt shame. They were too awesome for such feeble little feelings. So he regained his usual composure and she smiled at him again.

"I will see you on the train," she said, and was soon skipping off and Draco seemed to have suddenly lost his motivation to ignore his war thoughts. Luna had given his mind peace in a few moments before the war re-entered his mind again. The void that she had filled for a few brief moments were unlike anything he had ever experienced. She had smiled at him, and he felt completely calm.

His home was about to tear apart and the world was going to be thrown into endless torment and somehow this insane woman had given _him_, Draco Malfoy, peace. He soon followed her towards the train and entered. He was alone in a car for a moment before his fellow Slytherins entered and he ignored them for the longest time. His war thoughts had begun to occupy everything. Death, destruction, war. It was beginning to become too much and he said he had to get some fresh air to escape the ideas. He walked out into the hall, seeing a lot of students just standing and talking to each other. It was just like any other year. They thought that they were going to be happy forever.

People like Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron and even Neville seemed to understand that the end of this peace was coming upon them. Just as Draco was about to re-enter the car he spotted a blonde skipping towards him. She stopped and smiled at him.

"Hello, again, Draco!"

"Lovegood," he said, thought with no malice but relief. With her around, he seemed to forget everything else. Maybe it was her dreamy world that was infecting him. Her reality didn't exist and that was the place he wanted to go to. He had a suspicion that even with her knowledge of the war, Luna was probably the least worried about it than anyone else. War was just natural to her. She would endure it was a smile.

"Is something the matter?" she asked innocently. Draco had let his usual sneer turn into a worried and rare frown, which was even noticeable to Looney Luna Lovegood.

"Nothing… much," he whispered, and looked around the hall for a moment. The other students had disappeared back into their own cars. Draco was not sure of what to say, but his expression told Luna that he was very worried about something. She leaned forward and hugged him tightly.

"I do not know what is the matter, but I do hope that you will be okay, Draco," she whispered. Draco blushed slightly and his worry seemed to melt away. If he could make sure that Luna survived this war, he was certain that he would be happy. The world needed people like her around. She let go and he nodded a little, watching as she skipped back down the hall and he disappeared into his own car. The war was coming, but Draco suddenly had a purpose again.

* * *

- **Sorry this one is a bit of a downer. Was listening to a bunch of emo songs in a row and it kind of ruined my happy romantic mood. Yay for foreshadowing! Draco is so cute when he's emo. Thanks for all of the reviews. They're awesome. Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


	7. July

**12 Months in a Year**

**Summary: 12 one-shots about each month of the year. Draco/Luna**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**July**

* * *

Diagon Alley was bustling as the summer months brought all of the young witches and wizards' home. Luna was one of the many girls wandering the long street, though her interest was more in the fictional than the latest pretty boy on the cover of _Witch Weekly_. She passed many shops with random magical objects and found herself standing in front of a window of the only shop she really liked. It was a small little shop owned by an old witch who barely had any customers. Much like Luna's father, she believed in the unbelievable. She had trinkets to ward off magical beings that most likely didn't exist at all.

Luna was currently admiring a charm that could lure Pumpkin Fairies out of their hiding places in the wintertime. Pressing her nose against the glass, Luna's large eyes looked over a glowing set of magical silverware for warding off Flying Monkeys and other commodities that she knew existed somewhere, who needed proof?

"Lovegood?"

Luna looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing over her, his hands in his pockets and sneering at her. In her excitement she had moved in front of the front door and was in his way.

"Draco!" she greeted, and straightened up. "Are you here to buy Worm's Wart too?"

"No," Draco said simply, and pushed past her to enter the little shop.

"Why are you here than?" Luna asked, following him in a light skip. The old witch behind the counter was sleeping and it was not surprising to see that no one else was around. The shop was like the others, but their colors were far more vibrant. Draco tugged a little at his black shirt, the summer heat beginning to get to him. He refused to wear anything but black and green and he was beginning to suffer for it. Luna was dressed for a Muggle summer, and in the strangest colors. Her dress was the brightest shade of yellow possible and a large blue daisy was embroidered on the front. If anything, Luna did not know how to dress and that was probably why Draco tried hard not to associate with her.

Looking at a mirror that was supposed to stop the Kensington Snarls from coming after you in your sleep, Draco spotted Luna trying to reach something on the back shelf. She was too short, the thing she was reaching for was high above her head. Draco sighed a little and was certain that no one would see him helping her in this little shop. So he walked over and looked up to see what it was.

It was a glass jar with what looked like a heart, not the human kind, but the actual shape. It was just floating inside of the jar and no matter how hard Luna tried, she just couldn't get it. Draco reached up behind her effortlessly and pulled down the strange jar. Luna watched like a child and bounced a little in her excitement. Draco handed her the jar and she smiled brightly at him. It was in fact a real ruby red heart that seemed to float around in the water inside the jar.

"What is this?"

"It is a charm that brings the Oblong King from his hiding place during the summer," Luna said, setting it down on the counter and examining it closely. Draco was beginning to think that he would rather not know whom in the heck the Oblong King was. He was spared an explanation when the door opened and they both looked over. The witch snapped awake to see another young witch, her little son at her feet. She smiled awkwardly at Luna and Draco as her son ran off to look at the toys in the back of the shop and she examined a few shelves.

Luna resumed her examination of the jar and looked back at the shelf Draco had retrieved the jar from. She was now looking at a large marble ball sitting on a stand. She looked at Draco longingly and he sighed, knowing that he might as well get it for her. If she tried to climb and get it, she might give the little kid ideas. He walked back over to the shelves and easily retrieved the new object. He set it down next to the strange jar.

"Thank you, Draco," she said, smiling brighter than before, and examined the new object with the greatest of care. Draco seemed to have forgotten why he was even in this strange store. He had originally had a real purpose for being there. He was on the search for a map of London, before the first Wizard War. Rumor had it that the old witch sold things like that for very cheap and he liked cheap things.

"What is this?" Draco asked, knowing he was going to regret even speaking.

"It is the heart of Hermes!" Luna declared, the young little boy in the corner suddenly standing up and turning to face them.

"Hermes?"

"The Greek god," Luna said, looking closely at the stone.

"I know who he is. Why is this his heart?"

"It is said that the Lady of the Lake stuck it in the Moon Pits and killed him with a Snorkle!" Luna explained and Draco felt his head beginning to spin. Surely this all made sense to Luna, since she was nuts, but it was making him feel uneasy. The little boy came running over to see the marble ball and Draco sighed, fearing for his future. Luna explained that apparently something green from the sky landed and something else happened, Draco was beginning to lose interest in the conversation. He walked towards the door and the witch smiled a little at him.

"Thank you for entertaining him," she whispered, looking at her laughing son as Luna showed him the heart. Draco looked at her, confused.

"Me?"

"Yes, sir. He was wanting to come here all day, but I know that we cannot afford anything here, so I was hoping he would just look around, have a laugh and then we would leave," she explained, and Draco began to worry about his intelligence. Not only was he stuck with an insane woman, he was also stuck around the common poor people. It was degrading on so many levels. He was determined to make his escape before their poorness wore off on him. (Draco thinks that being poor is a disease that you can catch…)

"Draco!" Luna called, just as he was about to slip out of the door. He stopped and sighed loudly, trying to hint that he was getting annoyed with her. He turned his head to see that she was pointing at another item on the shelf above her head. If she wasn't going to buy anything, he was going to throw her out of the store himself. But Luna Lovegood seemed to have a face that could make any cruel, soulless Slytherin Prince want to do anything she asked. So he returned to her side, looking up at the shelf. Reluctantly, he reached up and retrieved the final item from that shelf. It was a fading old book, cracking in several places and the title was written in faded gold letters. _Simple Magic for Simple Minds_. Draco could hear the irony screaming from inside the pages.

He was forced to return the jar and the marble ball to the shelf and Luna hurried to the register to pay for her book. At least she was indeed buying something, or Draco was going to get really mad. The young witch called her son to her side and they left as Luna's persistent calling of her name awaked the old witch.

"Can I go now?" Draco asked, though he wasn't sure why he was even bothering to ask Luna's permission. She smiled up at him and nodded. Strangely enough, he didn't move, he just watched her pay for the book. He followed her skipping form out of the little shop and into the open air of Diagon Alley. It was loud and talkative, the noon sun beating down on its occupants.

"Thank you, Draco," Luna said again, hugging her book tightly to her chest. Draco was about to say that he was never going to do anything like that for her again when she nearly jumped up to kiss his cheek lightly. Before he could even say anything, she was waving and skipping off into the crowd.

"T-That woman… Could have at least said goodbye…" Draco mumbled, quickly wiping his cheek with his sleeve. He also disappeared into the crowd, having completely forgotten the map he came for in the first place. For some reason, his thoughts were somewhere else entirely…

* * *

**- This one was fairly longer since the other was short. This one makes as little sense as possible, since it is Luna we're talking about. Draco is still awesome though. Thanks for all of the reviews. Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


	8. August

**12 Months in a Year**

**Summary: 12 one-shots about each month of the year. Draco/Luna**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**August**

* * *

No matter the time of year, Malfoy Manor seemed to be cold. Draco wandered aimlessly in the empty house, trying to remember what it used to be like. It had been two years since the end of the War and now his house was collecting dust. He had not been back since his father's trial. He had been granted a full pardon for his crimes during the War, under the impression that he was only acting in his family's interests, trying to survive. His mother had barely survived her husband's sentencing; it would have been completely unbearable if Draco hadn't been pardoned as well.

Now he was back in his old home, a place that seemed like a distant memory. He refused to return after the War. His mother had agreed and they got a small cottage home near Azkaban so she could see her husband often. Draco had finally gotten back to his normal life and the only thing left unsettled was dealing with the Manor. In his mind, it was like the last roadblock to moving on. Reconstruction of the Wizarding World had been swift and the change in the politics quiet but efficient. Draco would not have been surprised at all if Hermione Granger was elected Mistress of the Ministry by the time she was twenty-one, with the political power she was already gaining.

Draco stopped in the middle of a large open room. The furniture here was broken and tossed aside; scuff marks old on the floor. The fireplace was black and ashy, while the framed pictures were empty, their occupants having escaped while they could. Draco took in a deep breathe, the smell of oil, vinegar and dust filling his nose and he made a face. It was a terrible place. He remembered years of torment growing up in a such a hell hole. His father's punishments were almost unbearable and the years were not spent in pleasant conversation.

When the Dark Lord took over, things only went from bad to deadly. One wrong word spoken and you were soon six feet under. Draco had lost a lot of weight and sleep during the months that the Dark Lord had occupied his home. And the unpleasant memory of the Dark Lord also began to bring about the unpleasant memories of one girl in particular. Looney Luna Lovegood.

Draco walked through an empty hallway, not surprised to see pictures missing and less silver and gold. Some thieves must have come through. Not like he really cared. The house was a dead place and anyone who entered was doing it at their own risk. He knew that most likely it would just stay there, he would never be able to get rid of the dump. The creaks in the floorboards sounded like oceans of noise as the sun began disappear through the windows. The chill of the fall was setting, but it seemed amplified in this horrible house of lost memories.

Draco reached a staircase, one that he knew to lead upstairs to the other rooms. He was trying to decide if he should go there first or if he should go to the cell. He turned on his heel and went down below, descending into the dark dampness of the cells. He had watched so much down there, and the memories could never seem to leave him. Luna Lovegood, the one person he could never figure out, or understand, was held here. He had been charged with bringing food once and soon it became his job, since he was useless to the Dark Lord. No matter what everyone thought, Draco was no killer, he was far better than the Death Eaters and his morals were probably what nearly got him killed several times.

Luna had always seemed happy to see him, which made his guilt and misery worsen by the day. She was always humming and singing, and dancing or doing something pleasant. She was like the calm in the middle of a storm. Being with her for even a few minutes, Draco was suddenly rejuvenated and would be ready to take on any task. She would smile at him, call him by his first name, touch his face when she was certain that he was not looking well. She had been his survival in that time.

When she was liberated, Draco rejoiced inwardly. Though he still had a task at hand to complete, the though of Luna being free made him free. As the War came a close, however, Draco did not dare try and find her. If they were meant to meet again, he was certain that they would.

Leaving the cell behind, Draco returned to the first floor and began to ascend the steps of the winding staircase. Paintings were hanging sideways, some missing, some torn and others were lying on the floor in little pieces. Just as Draco was about to enter his old bedroom, he heard a creak from downstairs. His mother had refused to come with him, not wanting to ever see the Manor ever again in her life. Draco grabbed his wand and looked over a side railing, trying to see who had entered his house. He saw nothing and so he slowly descended the stairs, trying as hard as he could to not step on the creaking stairs too hard.

"Anyone here?" came a call and Draco froze, wand at the ready. He recognized the voice, but he was certain that it was the house playing tricks on him. He still used caution as he descended the last of the steps and standing in the doorway, looking around curiously was one Luna Lovegood.

"Lovegood!" Draco called, making her jump a little and look at him.

"Draco!" she called back, waving. Draco was certain that this was a dream. She would never be this happy to see him.

"What are you doing here?"

"What?"

"What are you doing here?" he repeated, getting closer and she smiled.

"I saw you come in. I was on my way home," she replied, opening her arms for a hug. Draco did nothing as she embraced him and he smiled a little, despite himself.

"You shouldn't go walking into other people's houses, Lovegood!" Draco snapped as she let go of him and began to look around the empty home.

"My, it certainly does need to be cleaned," she said, almost like an afterthought. Draco glared at her, trying to seem like his old tough self. But, he still couldn't deny that it was a relief to see her.

"Luna," he whispered, and she turned around, smiling.

"Yes?"

But before he could reach out and touch her, he felt like he tripped and fell forward. A shock of energy ran up his spine and he sat straight up. Sweating and gripping the sheets of his bed, Draco stared into the emptiness of his room. Heart pounding, he whispered Luna's name and looked around to see that he was alone. The sun was beginning to peek through the window and he remembered everything now. It had all been a dream…

* * *

-** Another emo one for everyone. August got re-written about a dozen times. I just could not decide on a plot. Three were of Draco's trial, and several with Luna standing in the middle of the road. Just couldn't get it together and this just fell out of the air. Thanks for all of the reviews. Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


	9. September

**12 Months in a Year**

**Summary: 12 one-shots about each month of the year. Draco/Luna**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**September**

* * *

September meant school. School meant work. Work made Draco unhappy. He hated work more than he hated winter. And that was a lot! He would rather get tortured for the rest of his life than endure another stupid school year. Then again, he had to go or he would get in trouble with his parents and that was worse than torture. And since torture was only slightly better than school, he would take the high road and just go. So when the month came, he knew what he had to do.

So stepping onto Platform 9 ¾ was a must. When the roar of the train whistle caught his attention again, he turned to his parents. His father looked disinterested in the entire matter while his mother looked like she might start crying any moment. He said his goodbyes and was boarded, looking for his "friends." He knocked into a few first years on his way to a car and found one empty. Deciding that he would wait for his idiot friends to find him, he stretched out lazily and threw his hands behind his head as he let his eyes close.

"Excuse me?"

The train had been so noisy, he didn't even hear the door slide open and the thin form of Luna Lovegood startled him. He did not sit up, but just stared at her for a long moment.

"W-What are you doing here, Lovegood?" he demanded, looking around her to see that there was no one else with her. He usually was the one to go and bother Potter and his little friends.

"I seem to be unable to find a seat," Luna said, walking over to the window and pressing her nose against the glass to see the endless trees outside. He did not stop her, since he wasn't really in the mood to deal with her nonsense. He closed his eyes again.

"Whatever," he said, since he knew that the others would kick her out when they came. Then he could claim that he had fallen asleep and she let herself in. Luna smiled at him and sat down across from him, kicking her legs back and forth, banging the wooden benches loudly. Draco frowned and slowly opened an eye to see she was staring at the ceiling with her mouth hanging open a little. He was going to ask her what she was doing, but it was probably better if he just didn't bother. He closed his eyes again and soon her legs hitting the bench fell in time with the rocking of the train and Draco drifted off to sleep. His little nap last a good long hour, and when a little too hard of a rock knocked his head against the window he was leaning against made him jerk awake. He looked over to see that she had fallen asleep as well, and no one else was around. Perhaps his idiot cronies had gotten lost. He checked his watch to see that it had been a good hour's rest and stretched his arms over his head.

Luna quietly continued to snooze, lying on her back and one of her hands rising and falling on her stomach. Draco refused to ever admit it out loud, but he liked watching her sleep. Of all of the girls that he knew, she was probably the strangest, but the quietest. She continued to sleep soundly as he stood up, getting feeling back in his legs and opened the car door slowly to look out in the hall. A few second years were chatting in the hall, but no one else seemed to be in sight. Draco returned to his spot and stretched his long legs out, setting his hands together as he just watched Luna sleep. The rocking of the train continued in a rhythmic motion, daring him to return to sleep, but he refused. For some reason the sight of Luna Lovegood's small smile while she slept was much more pleasing than catching another hour or so of sleeping. No, he wanted to stay the way he was and would let his head fall to remind his body to stay awake.

After a half-hour of just looking at Luna, Draco sat back on his bench and looked around the car. He did this for a few seconds but always managed to get back to staring at Luna. Her long blonde hair was flopped over the edge of the bench, long enough to touch the floor and her long thin legs were stretched out as far as they could before they hit the wall. She did not stir while she slept, just breathed softly and it was mesmerizing to just watch her hand go up and down with her stomach. In this strange silence, Draco did not bother ever asking himself why this was pleasant. He had much better things to think about. Like how lovely she looked. There was no other reasoning in his mind at that moment, but the spell of silence was soon broken when the train jerked at a sudden turn and Luna knocked her head against the bench back like he had and looked around. Draco said nothing as she sat up, yawning and stretching.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully, waving a little at him.

"It's nearly six at night, you loon," Draco snapped, crossing his arms in a bit of a pout. He had liked the silence and the opportunity to just watch her. She threw her long legs over the side of the bench and smiled at him dreamily.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Fine," he replied, looking out of his window. He watched a mountain pass as Luna began to hit her legs against the bench like she had before. He was about to yell at her to quit it when the door of the car suddenly opened. It was Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom right behind her.

"Luna! And Draco Malfoy?"

"Hello Hermione, hello Neville," Luna said, waving at them both and continuing to hit her legs. Draco lazily rested his head back, trying to show as little interest in this visit as possible. He was still able to deny that he was doing anything with Luna. She had come and bothered him.

"What do you two idiots want?" Draco said, blinkingly lazily as Luna's legs suddenly swung back on the bench and she pressed her back against the window and smiled at everyone.

"Neville has lost his… his toad… again," Hermione said, and Neville nodded, a bit embarrassed. He had lost Trevor every single trip since their first year. It was kind of ridiculous that even now he was still managing to do it.

"You're stupid toad isn't here," Draco snapped, looking across at Luna, who nodded in agreement. Neville was about to demand something when Hermione quickly addressed Luna.

"If you see him, let us know," she said quickly, wanting to escape the strange sight of Luna and Draco together. Neville had no time to say anything else as Hermione closed the door quickly.

"I do so hope that Trevor is found. I have been feeling chilly today, so it might have been the Hormodes who took him," Luna said, hugging her legs and looking sideways at Draco. Her smile was intoxicating, but he said nothing about it out loud. He just continued to lazily looked around the room.

"Don't think just because I let you sleep in here, I'm your little friend now," Draco snapped, trying to convince himself more than Luna. She looked half-surprised.

"Friends? You are my friend, Draco?"

"N-No, I just said we weren't friends!"

"Oh, that is good. I was worried for you for a moment. I would much rather kiss you, Draco, than be your friend."

The reply was completely unexpected. As was Luna's way, usually, and Draco didn't know what to say. He just stared at her, mouth half open to say something but nothing came to mind. If she had been anyone else, he would have laughed and said she was kidding, but this was Luna Lovegood. He was certain she didn't even know how to kid.

"D-Don't even think about it, Lovegood," he stammered, trying to seem cool and collected but epically failing at it. She smiled at him and gracefully stood up, slipping off of the bench and walking over to him. Draco panicked and totally froze up. What was he supposed to do? He watched as she leaned over and touched his forehead with her soft hand.

"Are you alright? You're face is really red," she said, leaning in closer. He tried to look away but her large eyes were all he could look at. She blinked slowly and then moved forward, kissing his forehead. "There." If Draco thought he couldn't figure out Luna, this was probably just another moment he would never understand. She straightened and grabbed her magazine, walking to the door.

"Bye Draco!" she said, and disappeared. Draco wondered if it was really true that guys liked girls who kept them guessing. He was certain that no matter how hard he tried, he would never figure out Luna Lovegood. But for some reason that didn't bother him too much.

* * *

**- Pretty sure no one understands Luna's motives or thought process, including herself. Sleeping Draco makes me happy. Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


	10. October

**12 Months in a Year**

**Summary: 12 one-shots about each month of the year. Draco/Luna**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**October**

**(A/N: this one takes place in an alternate universe.)**

* * *

Halloween had always been a dark time for Draco. He had often been told to stay in the house while he watched the other kids run around and get candy. His mother had often snuck him a few candies, but he was too old for all of that now. He had always wanted to go, just have the experience. Eighteen was probably far too old for anyone to go around and ask for candy from adults.

Hogwarts University was having its yearly Halloween party and Draco only made an appearance to satisfy his annoying girlfriend, Pansy. Dressed as a vampire (he hadn't really given a costume much thought) he drove up to the University. The party was huge and he saw a lot of people he knew there as Pansy came hurrying up to him. She was dressed like a belly dancer and grabbed a hold of his arm and had to drag him to the dance floor. It was a normal and fairly nice night. The music was all the old classics and everything seemed going okay. During one slow song, Draco found himself looking around the room to see the other couples.

His eyes wandered to the girls who were waiting to be asked to dance, each dressed as something exotic and strange. Draco continued to generally look around when his eyes settled on someone standing in the very far back. She was dressed like an angel, her little white wings poking out from behind her, the long white dress extremely stunning. Draco caught himself staring and returned to looking at his partner. But for some reason, he couldn't stop looking over at the girl standing in the back. She had long stringy blonde hair and was busy staring at the floor, not noticing anything that was going on around her.

The song ended and Draco managed to slip away from Pansy before she could demand another one and headed towards the angel. She was suddenly approached by Harry Potter, the captain of the football team that was the bane of Draco's existence. He was standing with his own girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, talking to the girl. Draco watched from a safe distance and when Potter disappeared back into the crowd, Draco tried to smoothly go up and talk to her casually.

She had begun to observe the crowd when Draco slipped up next to her, trying to look disinterested in her. She smiled a little at him and then returned to looking at the people.

"Come here often?"

Wow. Epic fail. Draco mentally slapped himself in the face. That was probably the least cool thing to say. He had a mind to just walk away now and cut his loses but just couldn't.

"I go to school here," she replied simply, no hint of sarcasm or anything else for that matter. She adjusted the little tinsel halo on a wire over her head and smiled at him again. She was expecting conversation, it would seem and Draco was at a complete loss of what to say. He was a rich, handsome, hot guy who practically had women falling all over themselves to talk to him and here he was, making an ass of himself in front of a really strange woman. She did not seem to notice however, since she went back to looking at the crowd. Draco mentally slapped himself in the face again. He needed to get himself together or there was no point of even trying to talk to this strange beauty.

"So…"

He slapped himself again. Are you serious? That was all you can say? He closed his eyes at his own annoying inner self. God, he sucked right now. Normally this woman would putty in his hand, and rather he was looking like the dipstick here. She seemed extremely patience, since she said nothing and did not walk away. Maybe this woman was just being merciful.

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy."

Ah! Look at that! He could manage to form a proper sentence! Took a while, but he did it. She smiled at him a strange way, almost like she wasn't exactly smiling at him.

"I'm Luna. Luna Lovegood."

There. Names were established and they could move on. Draco took this as a good sign. He tried to think of what to say next and blurted out something completely out of nowhere.

"I've never gone Trick-or-Treating before."

Where in the hell did that come from? Draco would be the last one to tell you. Maybe it was because it was getting late and the thought that some random stranger would probably think he was nuts anyway, would just add his sudden outburst onto a long list of reasons to avoid him for the rest of the evening. But that is not what happened. She looked up at him, shocked.

"You've never been Trick-or-Treating?"

Draco was surprised at this reaction. It was probably the most random thing to tell a stranger but there was no going back. She seemed surprisingly interested at this childhood misgiving as to have never walked the street on All Hollow's Eve and gotten his share of the bountiful blessing of candy. Wow. When had his inner thoughts become so poetic? It sounded like something out of a book. But the time to think about it was not now, he had to figure out this Luna first.

"No. My dad used to say that candy was bad for you. My mom never got the chance to take me."

She suddenly grabbed his hand, which was very much welcomed by him and she pulled him out of a side door. She broke into a full run, pulling him along with her as the full moon lit their way. Draco didn't know where they were going, he was just trying to focus on not falling over. She reached the end of the parkinglot, where a small booth was lit up. A short old man was sitting inside, reading a book. Luna tapped on the window as Draco tried to catch his breath. He didn't run too much and the sudden burst into the night was not helping him out.

"Do you have bags?" Luna asked, looking inside the glass. The little old man nodded, grabbing some paper bags used for sack lunches. He opened the side door of the little booth and stepped out, holding them out.

"Aren't you two a little old for going out and getting candy?"

"No one is ever too old!" Luna said, thanking him for the bags and was soon grabbing Draco and running again. He was surprised at how fast she could run in the long white dress, and was even more surprised to see that she wasn't even wearing shoes. But the adventure was only beginning as Luna stopped in front of a group of houses across the street from the University. There were still groups of children and their parents out and getting candy. Luna opened a bag and gave it to Draco.

"Come on."

Before Draco knew what was happening, they were going to each house, following the children as they ran around the neighborhood to get candy. Draco had never done it before, so he just followed Luna's lead. It was sad to think that he was actually enjoying this, but again, he'd never admit anything out loud. He was a Malfoy, rich and proud. Trick-or-Treating for the common. Never mind the fact that he was standing with her and doing as she did. That was beside the point.

The night grew darker as clouds covered the moon and the two had two bags filled to the brim with candy. Luna guided Draco back towards the University parking lot and they found a spot on the sidewalk to sit down and look through their spoils of war. The excitement of the night began to wear down as Draco took the chance to actually just look at Luna while she looked through her bag. She was very pretty, if not a little odd, which was perfectly fine with him. He liked her being odd.

Luna was talking and showing him random items from her bag. He wasn't listening anymore, he was just staring at her lips. He put his bag on the ground and leaned over. Cupping her cheek, he pulled her into a kiss, mid sentence. She did not resist, but kissed him back and after a long moment he pulled away.

"Thanks… Luna."  
She only nodded, smiling a little and was silent for the rest of the evening. Draco suddenly had a reason to like Halloween again. Luna of course wasn't about to tell him that the reason she was really smiling was not just because of the kiss, but was because his makeup had run a little and he looked like a zombie. But why ruin the moment?

* * *

**- I have a bad habit of trying to embarass Draco as much as humanly possible. Heh. Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


	11. November

**12 Months in a Year**

**Summary: 12 one-shots about each month of the year. Draco/Luna**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**November**

* * *

Luna was sitting on top of the Slytherin table in the Great Hall one late evening, most of the other students around playing Wizard Chess or finishing homework before retiring to their dorms. Luna was sitting cross-legged, flipping over mismatching cards from a large deck in front of her. There were fifteen random cards lying all over the table, and she was watching them closely, in case they dared to escape her reach. She picked up a card from on top of her deck, lightly setting it down in front of her.

Draco Malfoy walked through the Great Hall doors, looking for somewhere to write a letter without someone looking over his shoulder the entire time. A few second years hurried past him to their dorms and another first year follow suit. The Great Hall was almost empty, excepting a fifth year still reading a book and Luna. He noticed her sitting on the Slytherin table and was about to tell her off when curiosity got the better of him.

He strode confidently towards her, stopping next to her. She did not seem to notice him, since she flipped another card over, mumbling something to herself. She picked up another card and a King of Hearts appeared and she looked up.

"Draco."

"Lovegood. What are you doing?" he asked, touching an eight of diamonds and she continued to flip her cards, the pattern random to Draco but making perfect sense to Luna.

"I am predicting the future," she said simply, flipping over a Jack of Spades and then collecting the cards. November was a cold month and the Great Hall was getting really cold already. The Thanksgiving feast would be in a few more days and Luna was enjoying the calm before the storm in the silence of the Great Hall. The fifth year closed his book and walked out of the room, pushing his glasses up his nose and disappearing around a corner. Draco set down his quill and paper, almost forgetting why he was even there. He stepped over the bench and looked at the cards.

"Fortune telling? Do mine." It was a command, even though a simple please would have surfficed. Luna shuffled the cards with her long thin hands, beginning to shake with the cold that was filling the empty hall. Draco drew his own cloak a little closer and watched as she set the deck down and reached out a hand.

"Give me your hand," she said, and reluctantly he set out his hand and she took it. His skin was far warmer than her own and she opened his palm with her free hand. Draco watched in mild interest, having seen Professor Trelawney make far more impractical predictions before. Luna's long thin forefinger traced the lines on his hand, a little electricity at her touch running up his spine. He watched her dreamy smile as she finished and picked up a card, setting it facedown on his palm.

"This is your life," she whispered, flipping the card over on his hand. A red joker looked up and laughed at him. He made a sneer and was about to complain when she touched his lips with her hand, silencing any words that were about to come out. He watched her as she set the card on the table and then took the next one, setting it the same as before on his hand.

"You're worst enemy," she whispered, flipping it over to show a Queen of Spades, holding a mirror, far different from the other cards. Draco looked down at it, unsure if he understood what it meant. "Yourself," Luna whispered and set the card aside. Following the same ritual she set down another card. "You're Worst Fear." She flipped the card and revealed a King of Spades. The card was scarier than it should have been, with the King glaring back at Draco. He was beginning to get annoyed with this messed up deck. He pulled his hand away from Luna and snarled at her.

"You're just screwing with me!"

"I would never do that, Draco," Luna said, titling her head a little and smiling. He was about to move when she touched his hand again. "One last card."

"Fine," he said, holding out his hand so she could finish and he could leave. She smiled and set down another card facedown and then flipped it over. "You're love life." The Queen of Hearts was revealed, a smiling lady. Draco was surprised looking at it. He hadn't even thought about girls in a while.

"What do these all mean?" he asked, though it still sounded like a demand. Luna did not seem to notice, since she let go of his hand and placed the cards in a row.

"You're life," she said, pointing to the laughing joker that made Draco sneer, "Is just a joke to some, and because of that, you think it is. Your death is unpredictable because are you really alive if you don't even think you are?"

Draco had a sudden urge to lie down and start talking. When he was coming down the stairs to find some peace and quiet, he wasn't expecting a huge "meaning of life" talk with Looney Luna Lovegood. But he was unable to speak, as she continued.

"You're worst enemy is yourself," she said, pointing to the Queen with mirror. Draco said nothing again and watched as her long finger moved to the next one. It seemed to be getting colder in the room with each new card. "This is you're worst fear," she said, pointing to the evil King, "The Dark Lord." She whispered this and it ran shivers of fear down Draco's spine, but he said nothing. "And this is your love life."

The Queen of Hearts smiled at him and he found her soothing. Just before he was about to ask what it meant, Luna had leaned over and just as he looked up she kissed him. It was soft and slow, and he didn't move at all. She pulled away and showed him the King of Hearts card she had drawn when he had walked into the room.

"It was in the cards," she said, and suddenly flipped her legs over the table and began to gather her cards. Draco said nothing as he watched her intently, unsure of what he really should say. She smiled at him and just before he could turn to ask her something, she kissed his forehead lightly. Setting a single card in his hand, she skipped off without another word.

Draco turned it over after she was out of sight to see a Queen of Hearts.

* * *

**- Bored and finished this while watching the end of a Rangers Vs Angels game. The end is a joke for all of you X-men fans out there. Nothing much to really talk about in the month of November... Oh well... Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


	12. December

**12 Months in a Year**

**Summary: 12 one-shots about each month of the year. Draco/Luna**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**December**

* * *

The mistletoe thought it could outsmart Luna Lovegood, so it quietly waited for her to walk underneath of it. It watched with caution as she came skipping lightly down the hall. The Dungeons had been freezing since the beginning of winter and now with only a week left before the break, the students were really beginning to feel the cold. Snow was already blanketing the hills and forest outside and inside Christmas trees and decorations had already begun hanging itself.

The mistletoe that had thought it could outsmart Looney Luna Lovegood was sitting right above the entrance of the Potions classroom. A student had hung it as a joke, trying to get guys caught underneath it for a good joke. The mistletoe was lying in wait for anyone and it seemed to know that Luna did not trust anything that was green during winter. Luna stopped just before, almost like she could sense the "hiding" little red demon above her, but she was actually stopping because just at that moment the potions lesson was letting out. The mistletoe thought that this was the perfect opportunity and waited as she stopped and was pushed aside by Pansy Parkinson, currently snarling and ready to cry about something. She pushed Luna away and the rest of the class hurried out of the cold room, some even able to see their own breath. Luna watched them with mild interest and when the doorway looked clear she went towards it.

Now, the mistletoe only _almost _outsmarted Luna Lovegood. She looked up just in time to see it and stopped inches from being underneath. Like she could sense it laughing and inviting her into the room, she stood stock-still. The little devil of a plant was blocking her from her class. She made a face that looked a bit like annoyance, but it mostly looked like her usual dreamy state. Harry Potter suddenly appeared right in front of her, almost running her over as he was talking to someone behind him.

"Luna! I'm sorry," he said, getting his balance back and smiling at her as Ron and Hermione stopped right behind him, trying to get by.

"Look," Luna said, staring right at the mistletoe. It had thought for a moment that she was caught, but it soon realized that she had taken a precautionary step back to avoid it. The mistletoe was not to be bested by some little witch, and it was going to make certain that something happened. Harry looked up and saw the mistletoe and smiled a little. Ron and Hermione did not notice it in time and walked right underneath and Harry did not get the chance to explain. They were arguing like they always did and were soon down the hall. Opportunity missed.

But the failure was not in the fault of the mistletoe, for it had a plan on how to ensnare Luna Lovegood. It watched her intently, certain that she would be the one to fold first.

"You want me to take it down, Luna?" Harry suggested and pulled out his wand.

"No, I'm fine. I will just run through," she said dreamily, certain that the evil incarnate would not have its way with her. She was determined to not give into the demands and threats of a terrorist!

"Heh, okay. I'll see you later Luna," Harry said, waving and hurrying after his friends down the hall. The sound of distant laughter prompted Luna to know that the rest of her classmates were coming and she need to quickly get into the door before they ran her over too.

The mistletoe did not hesitate, as she was about to run right in because just at that second a body appeared and she ran right into it. Draco Malfoy was standing tall, dark and cold. He stared right down at Luna, who was as close to him as a girl could get. The mistletoe had won the day! She looked up at Draco curiously and he sneered.

"What are you doing?"

She did not answer but stared straight up at the mistletoe and quickly pushed Draco backwards into the classroom. Professor Snape was busy lecturing a timid Neville Longbottom during this, so he did not notice. Draco had been kept after to discuss the fact that he was failing terribly and Draco could have cared less.

"What are you doing, woman?!" he snarled and she smiled at him.

"Hello, Draco, how are you?"

"Out of my way," he said, and the mistletoe was defeated. It did not get the kiss that it had always demanded and it was a little disappointed. Draco pushed past her and just before he was out the door again the mistletoe had a sudden hope. Though it had been outsmarted and outwitted by the interesting and strange Luna Lovegood, it could easily best one angry, rude Draco Malfoy who was storming off to sulk. She reached out to stop him and he stood right under the mistletoe, and it cried out in success.

"What are you doing?"

"Mistletoe," she said, pointing upwards. Draco finally noticed it but it was too late. He had been caught. He glared at it, but the mistletoe was already celebrating its victory. Draco looked at Luna.

"Don't even think about it."

"What?" she asked innocently. She had heard of the tradition but she refused to go under mistletoe for a very good reason. Of course she could not quite remember what it was that particular reason was, but she refused to let that stop her. Draco tried to wriggle his hand free from Luna's grasp and just when he was about to escape Luna did what had to be done. Certainly the rule that one must kiss underneath the mistletoe suddenly seemed like almost a cure. Perhaps that was it. Draco would not be set free by the mistletoe until he was kissed. And who better to remedy the poor Prince of Slytherin?

So in one quick tug, Draco was leaning towards Luna and she kissed him lightly before turning and walking towards Professor Snape. Draco stood in the doorway, dumbfounded and angry at the same time.

"W-Woman! What was that for?" he demanded, and Luna turned around. The mistletoe was content and happy at the little display.

"The mistletoe," she said simply, and he glared at her. Hurrying out of the classroom, Draco was certain that it was just the wind that was making the loud sound that was drumming in his ears because it was certainly _not_ his heart!

* * *

- **Don't you love a story where an object is personafied? I certainly do! This is the final of my 12 months, so I am super happy! Writing about December in August was a little hard, but who doesn't love a good story where Luna battles wits against something that isn't real, or is a plant? Come on! That's just awesome. Thanks for all of the reviews, they're awesome. Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


End file.
